Kirby's Day Out
by Dont Worry About It
Summary: Kirby has a good time in Raccon City


One day in Kirby land Kirby was skipping around happily "lalalala dada da dada lala." And he came upon a weird looking object. It was black with a silver trigger looking thing and had the name "Beretta" on the side and had what looked like blood stains all over it. So he did the natural stupid main charecter thing and picked it up. It was really heavy for him but sudenly there was a bright blinding flash of white and he had a vision. In the vision there were these mean looking monsters, they crept around going, "errrr and grrrrrr." All the sudden loud poping noises Kirby didnt recognise were heard. the nasty creatures started oozing blood, BAM! a bloody half chewed up arm came sprawling twords Kirby and landed in front of him. As he was gazing down at the masicated arm he could see termites cralling in the bone they were eating through and falling out onto the pavement. Then out of the darkness of the night Kirby heard a violent screem. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh GET AWAY FROM ME!" more shots were heard as the screem came to a halt. The night was then silent. Kirby was now looking at a half eatin man. Half of his face was chewed to the bone, he lay in a big pool of his own blood. He was missing one arm the arm that was using the thing that was making the BANG noises. He could see more blood oozing out of the mans shoulder were a arm used to be. the termites from the arm were now making their way to the dead mans body. As they entered the shoulder of the missing arm of the man. Kirby could see the man starting to twich, and he wondered " lalala what is going on lalala." The man was now getting to his feat and acting like all the other things going "errrr and grrrrr." but the light was now starting to disapear. and his vision was getting cloudy. When all the suden he saw a crow but the crow looked different from normal ones its eyes were bleading and half its head was missing. Its brain was patruding from its head. Kirby scaned the bird and noticed it was carrying the black thing he now has in his hand. He saw the bird drop it and saw himself pick it up. Then all the suddon he felt a strange sensation and fell asleap. When he awoke he found himself in a strange place. It wasnt the sunny land where he was before but a city that was in ruins. He got up off the pavement and saw a sign in the ditance it read: Welcome to Racoon City. Kirby noticed he still had the black thing was in his hand and he got a sudden rush of knowledge rush to his small acorn brain. He knew what he must do he had to save the people of Raccon City. It was all up to him and him alone. In the distance he could hear voices in the distance. He heard the name Jill, then he heard a girls voice say the name carlose. He crept twords the voices but on his way he ran into a giant mean ugly creature. it had all these hoses coming from all kinds of different parts of his bloody body. its face was covered in stiches and puss was driping from each pore in its face. Kirby jumped over the monsters head and started shooting it in its face. Kirby could hear the monster saying "STARS" in a dark cold voice. then the monster just walked past him and twords the two voices Kirby heard earlier. So Kirby fallowed and finally in the distance he heard screems. Kirby waddled over there as fast as he could. By the time he arrived the monster had a girl in his hands. She was yelling for help. Kirby saw a big rocket launcher on the ground and ran over and picked it up. he pointed it at the monster and blew it to peices. The girl jumped out of his grasp right on time, And didnt get hurt in the explosion. She ran over to a building and started screeming: "Carlose are you ok." and the man on the wall looked up and sayed "Im fine jill." Their heads both panned over to Kirby who looked like he was really excited about what he did. They looked at each other and then at the flufy thing in the street. They screemed a horible screem and started spraying kirby with bullets. Kirby was being blown to peices. When the firing stoped there was just a big lump of pink slime that was screeching and when the screeching seized Jill and Carlose could see that the pink fluf looked edible. So they went over and each tried a peice of fluf. It was tasty. So they ate the whole pile of fluf and were reenergized. They ran off into the zombie infested streets with their guns-a-blazin. THE END 


End file.
